Project Milf
by Be Obscene
Summary: Ginny learns of an underground culture of young women pursuing older. Her stepmother Bellatrix may have plans for her. AU. Contains sexual content in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginny discovers some dirty secrets from her old friend Hermione about what some girls think about. Is it something she'd be into? Nothing too bad in this chapter, just an extended conversation about Milfs. Also I made this video a Carrie/XMen/Kick-Ass 2 video for those interested. My channel is OBSCENE www. youtube watch?v=8EWTvnjjuiM &t=306s**

The inside of the house was the same as she remembered, average living space and few bright colours. Ginny Weasley hadn't spoken to Hermione Granger in years. It was her dumb luck she picked her name out of the bowl and picked her as a partner for English class. It wasn't like Hermione was a bad person or anything, they just sort of drifted apart over time. She forgot one thing about hanging around the brown haired girl too long...

"It must be ages since you were here. Remember? My room is practically the same. My bed takes up most of it now, haha! Do you want anything to drink? Food? I'll get some things, you just get comfortable." Her constant chatter, it could become too much at times.

Ginny went into her bedroom where in deed the bed did seem to take up two thirds of the room. Ginny patted the her hand across the bedspread, huge blue comforter. The redhead was curious and imagined lying on the top spread eagle. She sat down at the end instead and looked around the room. She noticed a lot of brand new stuff, new 60" flat screen mounted on the wall and other electronics. Her closet door was opened and the outfits hung up looked way too expensive, especially for an 18 year old girl; no way her parents would buy her $500 shoes. There was something else. At school for the past 2 weeks, Hermione had been wearing this ring, silver and sparkling, it had tints of red, blue and pink.

"So, anyway, I think that we should get down to business don't you think?" She looked through her binder notes from class. She saw Ginny peeking, knowing exactly where too. "Oh, you like this, huh?" She said holding it up close.

"It's...very nice," Ginny said quietly, not looking away.

"Yes...," the dirty blonde trailed off. She looked away from Ginny briefly, she got up suddenly and closed the door. It startled Ginny, looking back she saw Hermione lock her door and then shut her open window. She sat back down and smiled.

Ginny of course had no idea what was going on but knew Hermione was about to give her a mouthful. "Ginny, I can't let any of what I'm about to tell you leave this room."

Ginny urched her head. "I'm seeing someone...it's in secret."

"Oh, ok," it was obvious now what must be happening, "Is he older?"

Hermione covered her mouth and laughed, "She is."

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "Are you joking?"

Hermione shook her head, "4 months now. No joke. This is a promise ring," she flashed her with the ring again. Ginny was completely lost. "A lot of girls our age are doing it. It's sort of like a club. Luna Lovegood is with a really hot black chick!"

Ginny's eyes widened, "Luna Lovegood?" Luna was known to be kind of strange but going out with an older woman?

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I'm even telling you this! It's just so much fun!"

"Being with an older woman? I've never heard of such a thing," Ginny laughed nervously. "It sounds..it sounds kind of ridiculous."

Hermione frowned, "Ridiculous? That's only because you've never been with one. You don't know what it's like. It's unlike anything else!" She said, holding a hand to heart, looking compassionately onward.

Ginny thought it was very weird but was interested in learning more; morbid curiosity maybe. "How old is she?"

"37," Hermione smiled proudly.

"37? She could be your mother!" Ginny was stunned.

"You need to find a woman, Ginny! You just have to!"

Ginny hesitated and shook her head, the whole thing made her cringe, "It doesn't sound like it's for me."

"It's not like I'm telling you to marry one," Hermione tried to be understanding but her naive friend's expression was so hilarious. "Here, I'll give you a website to look at." She immediately jotted down the address and handed to her.

"I don't want to look at porn, Hermione! What if my stepmom caught me?"

"It's not porn, Ginny, it's an instructional website!" Ginny backed up a little, if Hermione were going to attack her now it was the perfect time.

"Ok. Ok...I wouldn't judge you if it was. I'll try and keep an open mind."

"Promise?" Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Promise..." Ginny gulped.

They pinky swore, "There are some really good pictures of Milf boobs on there too."

"Boobs?" Ginny cringed.

"What? We both have them. Every woman has them. They're awesome!"

Ginny begrudgingly agreed and everything went back to normal just like that. They were deep into their assignment; it was difficult to believe that just moments ago they were discussing a completely different topic.

* * *

Late that evening when Ginny got home, her stepmother, Bellatrix was doing a load of laundry. Bellatrix was a pale woman with dark rings under her eyes, still rather beautiful she had been in a state of depression ever since her husband had left her for a younger woman. He left Ginny in her care, he wanted a new life, one without either of them in it.

"Ginny, I'm doing a wash...," she poked her head inside the room. Ginny wasn't there but her open diary was. Bellatrix moved around the room, picking clothes scattered about the floor. Ginny must've been in the bathroom. She couldn't help but stare at the newly filled page of her step daughter's private diary. Ginny was a good girl but she knew she know what was going on in her life. She bit her bottom lip.

She put her laundry basket down and sat on the bed. She told herself she would read only the page opened.

 _"Dear, Diary_

 _I met with Hermione Granger today after school to work on an English project. Boring and she was extremely annoying, maybe even more than I remember. But then things got weird. Do some girls really fantasize about older women? Hermione seems to think they all do. I guess I've never thought about it before. I mean, women are beautiful and all but I don't think I'm attracted to women that way. I guess boobs are great, maybe there is something wrong with me. How would I know for sure? I don't know if I could tell Bellatrix about this. What would she think? They don't really teach about this in school. Is it just a phase? Maybe. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious."_

Bellatrix thought this was rather adorable. She had no idea Ginny would ever wonder about older women. She put the diary back down on the bed and smoothed the cover after the crater she left on the mattress. How odd that she herself had been wondering about younger women. Hoe odd indeed.

 **Could Bellatrix have a filthy mind? Come back next time and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellatrix does something a bit unexpected but it might be what her stepdaughter needs. Im going to try more pairings of older/younger, I just have ti find the right ones for serious ans ridiculoys plotlines like this one. Happy Halloween!**

Hermione wouldn't stop hounding Ginny about the website. "No viruses!" She promised. Ginny finally relented one evening when her mother was downstairs.

 _'www. project-m .com'_

She grew concerned over the restricted age requirement, something you would see if it were porn or something crass. She clicked the _'Yes, I'm 18!'_ when her conceonous told her that the _'No! Get Me Out Of Here!'_ was the better option. She closed her eyes briefly before clicking and slowly opened them. The layout seemed normal, it was professionally done along with the pictures of smiling young and older women smiling, holding hands and in each other's laps. Ginny thought it actually looked kind of sweet. She found video confessions of different girls her age sounding happy that they dated an older woman, some went into greater detail than others. The older women were also rather ordinary, housewives, librarians, teachers, doctors. She wasn't sure what else she thought they might look like. She kept checking out the success stories, surely these had to be actresses, it all seemed hard to swallow.

Then she found a video of Luna Lovegood! This mousey girl from school with long blonde hair. "I wasn't sure about the site until I reached out to find out more about the community. That's how I found Sheryl!" It cut to Luna sitting in the lap of who must've been Sheryl, a tall black woman in lingerie, both making out playfully. Ginny was shocked, this was turning into softcore pornography, something she wanted no part of. "I never dreamed of ever doing this but Lyn and I really hit it off," Sheryl said, stroking Luna 's hair.

Luna and Sheryl were wearing the exact same promise ring Hermione wore that day, in fact most of the women were making this cultish fetish even more unsettling. She thought about exiting the site but she was eager to see what else there was. There was a profile page but there was no way she was signing up for this, she might actually get responses or worse a bunch of junk mail from this site with endless newsletters. "No one would be interested anyway. I'd have nothing in common."

Next she clicked on a confessional video page and it was her worst nightmare. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger! I've been dating Sarah for 4 months now..." Sarah came into frame, a hot blonde good enough for the Playboy mansion. While Hermione was dressed decently, Sarah preferred to dress with a low cut top and short shorts. She was also American and sounded about as thick as a brick. Both were laughing and touching each other. Ginny rolled her eyes. "This one can be a handful some times!" the blonde giggled.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy," Sarah reached over and kissed her girlfriend quite provocatively. The scene cut, likely because things got a little too steamy or because it was just going on for too long. They were sitting in a bedroom, likely on a set or maybe even Sarah's, it was just so big and white. "Would your parents be mad if they ever found out?" Someone behind the camera asked.

"I think they'd be more mad that I'm not with a Brit," Hermione smiled.

"She already met mine...they were surprised but I think they really like her a lot. I think they can even pronounce her name right." Hermione laughed so hard that she fell back on the bed.

Ginny heard a faint knock at the door. She panicked, exiting out of the site, she was so clumsy with it that she failed to close the screen five times. She turned and felt her body go cold, it was like she'd seen a ghost; Bellatrix looked like one.

"Bellatrix?"

"Ginny, darling, is everything alright?"

Ginny was still startled by her mother's appearance, "Yes. Are you alright? You look tired."

"Perfectly fine. Yes," she seemed off, maybe more than usual. She looked around the room and back at Ginny with this almost deranged smile. "Meatloaf for dinner tonight!" She declared before disappearing down the hall; the change in her tone of voice was so jarring that Ginny almost didn't realize she was about to be eating something she had grown tired of having.

She went back onto the website one last time just to see if there was anything that would convince her this was something she'd be into. She did find a lot of nude pictures; a lot for a website that was not supposed to be about porn. "Hermione you dirty pervert," Ginny said to herself. Though many of the women were impressive they just didn't do it for her. She cleared her history and decided to forget this ever happened but then her phone rang.

"Ginny! Did you see?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ginny groaned as she lied on the bed.

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Not really..."

"Why the hell not?"

"I just...no older woman would want to date me..."

"Ha! You'd be surprised how many want to shag a ginger!" Her excitement and volume of her voice was growing unpleasant. "Listen, Gin, what you need is a nice big and thick Milf ass! Like really big!"

"Hermione..."

"Trust me I know what I'm talking about! Sign up and make yourself a profile!"

After hanging up, Ginny lied back on her bed and fell asleep. She imagined a woman. No face, it was covered by messy brown locks of hair. She had a thick body, not fat but very curvy. She woke up when she heard a knock.

"Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes to see that Bellatrix was upside down. Not literally of course because Ginny had somehow moved to the foot of the bed with her head hanging over. Bellatrix was looking more and more like a vampire. Ginny sat up in bed and held the back of her neck as she felt a slight kink. Bellatrix plopped down on the bed. She tried massaging the back of the girl's neck. "I think I'll cancel meatloaf tonight. If it's alright with you."

"Yes...," Ginny gasped as she touched her neck some more. "Sorry. I sort dozed off there."

"Were you talking to someone before?"

"Just Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"I'm glad to see you two being friends again," she smirked, knowing perfectly well what they must've been discussing.

"She's being ridiculous though," she said lowering her head.

Bellatrix brought her head back up with her thumb, "Why is that? Has there been something troubling you?"

Ginny was hesitant, nervous about getting into such a hot topic. She could lie but those big brown eyes were hard to say anything but the truth to especially when the woman they belonged to was quite fragile. "Do some girls older women?" Bellatrix smirked, "Not me of course. But Hermione seems to think so."

"Well...," Bellatrix said, putting both hands on her shoulders, "I suppose when I was younger I had some kind of feeling for an older woman but I wasn't sure how to describe it back then. It could've been that I looked up to her or thought of her in high regard. Thinking more about it...it does interest me what it could've been like."

"Really? It just seems weird."

Bellatrix massaged her shoulders warmly. "It might be normal for some. Maybe even kind of exciting."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Then let me ask you this: Would you be with a girl? I mean a high school or college girl? Does that sound normal?"

Bellatrix looked up at the ceiling as if thinking it over, "I don't know too many of them..."

"I don't think an older woman would ever want to date me anyway. I'm probably nobody's type."

"You shouldn't say things like that. You'd have a much better shot than I would with a woman much younger than me."

Ginny couldn't get over the amount of cleavage Bellatrix had on display. She supposed it didn't matter too much since it was just the two of them. "You don't really mean that. I know you're just telling me that to make me feel better."

"Trust me," Bellatrix showed her teeth in a rather fiendish manner, "If you weren't my stepdaughter..."

Ginny's face sank, this was getting uncomfortable rather quickly, "Mom? Are you ok?"

"Quite, dear. Anything else I can help you with?" Ginny shook her head, "Are you sure? I can help you in other ways I'm sure." She was looking at her so strangely.

"Are you still taking your medication?"

"Tell me Ginny? You are curious about women? Well there's only one way to find out foe sure if they're for you."

"What's that?"

"Well you have a woman right in front of you to practise on."

Ginny backed away from her, "That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"That's weird! What would people think?"

Bellatrix laughed, "Ginny, it's not like there's anyone else here but you and me."

Ginny thought about it, before she could answer her, Bellatrix swooped in with a kiss on the lips. "Whoa! Hey!" Ginny tried to move further back but Bellatrix had gotten so close to her now. "Well...I guess there is no one watching."

She allowed Bellatrix to continue. Bellatrix was so precise in her movement. Her lips were puffy and soft. Ginny wasn't really sure how long this was supposed to go on for. She was sitting in the older woman's lap now and her hands found comfort on her lower back.

"Mhmm!" Bellatrix made such loud noises, animal in nature. Was she enjoying it? Ginny wanted to let go but found herself too drawn in. It was bad. It was dangerous. She found her hands had wandered too far. She was reaching for her stepmother's bottom. 'Big thick Milf ass', she recalled from what Hermione told her.

Ginny herself found she was making strange noises, panting and moaning. She didn't want to stop now it was getting too exciting but more difficult to breathe.

 **More soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny and Bellatrix deal with new feelings. Smut and other things! Please review. A new Scandalous chapter coming shortly!**

Hermione caught up with Ginny on her way to school next Monday morning. Ginny looked a little glum when she ran up to her on her corner street. "Ginny! We should get together after school. I think we can finish the assignment early." Ginny didn't say anything, she barely even acknowledged her being there. "Earth to Ginny!"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter with you, did somebody die?" She laughed but then her face sank quickly, "Did someone die?"

Ginny sighed loudly turning into a groan, "No..."

"Then what?"

"...I...I kissed a woman."

Hermione gasped and stopped her friend right there, "You have to tell me everything!"

"I really don't want to go into detail..."

"Oh but you must!" They continued walking for a few more moments. "It couldn't have been that bad. Did she have a nice big ass?"

Ginny smirked, "Well...yes..."

"See! Ha!" Hermione was ecstatic but needed more juicy details, "How old is she?"

"30's...maybe...Hermione, please I really don't want to get into it!"

"Oh, we're getting into it!" She laughed, "Do you know her, is that why you don't want to talk about it?" Ginny's silence proved she was barking up the right tree. "Ooh! That's so awesome! Like a babysitter or what? No...a family friend?"

"If I say 'yes' will you please drop it already?"

Hermione patted the agitated Ginny on the shoulder, "Oh, Ginny, you know I can't..." Ginny groaned and continued on, she could see they were only five minutes away now. "I'd love to meet her! Oh! We could double date!"

Ginny had to open her big mouth to a girl she hadn't interacted with in ages; she was seeing clearer and clearer now why they hadn't spoken.

* * *

Bellatrix wasn't glum or gloomy at all despite her outward appearance of overly pale skin and dark eyes. She wasn't feeling nearly as depressed after her little encounter with Ginny. "My own stepdaughter!" She said aloud as she cooked for herself. Still on work leave after her little break down she at least was finding new ways to occupy herself. "But, Ginny...I shouldn't have done that..."

"It was fun wasn't it?"

Bellatrix was shocked, she didn't know who was talking to her. She saw her reflection in the boiling pot on the stove. The face looked much more like her old self and not her current state.

"It felt good. Yes?" The reflection spoke to her. Bellatrix was floored but listened to what it had to say. "You're going to have a lot more fun!"

Bellatrix shook her head, "No. The first time was enough. I almost regret it entirely."

"Almost?" The reflection laughed, "See! Admit it. You want her!"

"No!" Bellatrix protested.

"You love her!"

Bellatrix just laughed, "Ridiculous! I love her as if she were my own! I'm not some monster!"

The reflection smiled, things were getting more and more uncomfortable. "When is the last time you've been laid?"

"Fuck you!"

"Come on now, he's gone and he's not coming back! You have his daughter all to yourself!"

Bellatrix was disgusted, "I couldn't do that! Just what would the neighbors think?"

"The old Bellatrix wouldn't care!"

Bellatrix scoffed but thought about it. It was true, her neighborhood was quite full of brown nosers and the lot.

"Ginny is innocent! I can't just take advantage of her!"

The reflection 's brow furrowed, "Oh, really? When was the last time you checked her computer?"

"I'm not invading her privacy...anymore..."

"Sure about that?" She laughed evilly.

* * *

Ginny was at Hermione's after school to finish the project. She was relived that they stopped talking about older women for a while and on topics that at least weren't about sex. She knew things were going to run a little late. She was about to call Bellatrix to tell her all about it when her phone rang and it was Bellatrix. She told her to try and get food there if she could and to expect a surprise when she got home. "I'll need some time. But I'll be here waiting for you to come home, darling."

Ginny heard something odd in her voice. If this was about her father trying to take them both back it wasn't happening and Bellatrix was a weaker woman then she had once thought. She stayed and ate steak with Hermione's family.

"Are you going to stay and watch the new show Scandalous on Netflix?" Hermione asked.

"Scandalous? What's that about?"

"A nun and a schoolgirl fall in love. It's all fantasy and sci-fi." Ginny cringed at the very thought of watching such a show.

"I would but I am feeling rather tired. I should be getting home. Thank you for having me over though. Dinner was lovely."

When she was out the door she received a text from Hermione. "TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT TOMORROW!" It occurred to Ginny she must've been talking about the mystery woman she kissed, thinking she was meeting with her again.

* * *

Ginny was feeling tired. The first thing she saw when she entered were a bunch of rose petals on the floor. Weirder was that there more than just on the welcome mat, there was a trail of them leading upstairs. "Mom?" She called. No answer. She ran upstairs and called for her again.

"In here, darling!"

The petals led to the master bedroom. Ginny felt weird stepping up to it, as if whatever was on the other side might be a little too surprising. She shook her head, absolutely nothing weird would come of this. She opened the door...

There lying on her side in a see-through black teddy was Bellatrix. Ginny's eyes widened like saucers. She froze, stopped breathing, she was sure her heart stopped as well.

"M-M-m-m-m..." She spouted in shock.

Bellatrix chuckled sensually, "Come to Mommy..."

Ginny couldn't get a grip of herself, "No! What the fuck?!"

Bellatrix sat up and shook her body, making her breasts shake in the process. Ginny covered her eyes in dread. Bellatrix was a little disappointed, she thought this go a lot more smoothly; it was cute seeing the young girl act like this though.

"What are you doing, Mom?"

"Ginny, does this do anything for you?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Bellatrix patted the bed, Ginny relucuantly sat down next to her with her eyes coveted still. "Darling, please look at me." Ginny removed her hands from her face. She found it a challenge listening to her when she could see her erect nipples peeking through.

"I thought it could be fun to continue what we started the other night."

"That was just a one time thing," Ginny hesitated, "We agreed that it was just that. Just to see what it was like."

"Didn't you like it?" Bellatrix smiled.

Ginny nodded, even if she hated to admit just how good it was. "I'm still your daughter...related or not."

"That kiss we shared...it was like I was in high school again."

Ginny shook her head, "We should never have done that..."

Bellatrix rubbed her thigh, Ginny didn't feel like stopping her, "I know deep down you really liked it...you felt different."

"I did...but...we couldn't do anything more...we'd be crossing so many lines..."

Bellatrix smiled and shook her head, "Dear look at what age we're in. I think we should get with the times. I think that website is fabulous."

"Website?" Ginny cringed, "You were snooping?"

"Just a little...," Bellatrix clenched her teeth. "Hermione was sending links to it on your messenger and..."

"No! No! I don't want to hear it!" Ginny waved her arms around.

"You could be my secret girlfriend...those rings the couples wear are smashing aren't they?"

Ginny smiled, thinking back at the non-nude pictures she had seen. "No!"

Bellatrix sighed and looked away from her in shame, "You're right...I don't know what I was thinking. I haven't been myself lately."

Ginny put a hand on top of hers, "It's not your fault. I know it's been difficult. I should be here more for you."

"No, Ginny...you should be spending time with those your own age...not some old woman like me."

"If I had to choose between girls like Hermione and you...you'd win every time." She smiled, making Bellatrix smile in return.

"Get over here," Bellatrix opened her arms and Ginny hugged her, ending up getting pulled in and seated in her lap. "Ha! I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

"I'd say!" They both laughed. Ginny wasn't sure the reason why but she was lost in those dark eyes of hers. "Dammit," Ginny uttered before diving into those soft pink lips.

"It's hard to resist isn't it?"

Ginny blushed looking up at her face and down at her chest, "You know it's hard talking to you when I can see those things!"

"Oh? Maybe they want to come out and say hello," she smiled in a teasing manner and removed the teddy. Ginny did nothing to stop her, she simply let it happen. Bellatrix may not have been a young model or rich woman, a little flabby but a very attractive body. Ginny was turning red and the older woman was loving it. She brought her head in close, Ginny didn't try to fight it, "Suck it, now." Ginny did so and enjoyed so. Bellatrix moaned and called her step daughter's name. "Such a good girl, Ginny! Now the other one, that's it!"

Ginny had her eyes closed he whole time, she couldn't believe how good it was putting her mouth on these soft, heavenly pillows. "Oh, wow...I still can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Join the club," Bellatrix chuckled, "But it isn't over yet..."

"You want me to take my clothes off? I don't think I'm ready for that..." She said shyly.

"That's ok, dear...I think we'll both enjoy this," she whispered in her ear harshly. She set Ginny down on the bed and she spread her legs open. Ginny was now face to face with her hairy bush. "Come here." Ginny crawled over, unable to take her eyes off of it. "Let's see your fingers...two should do fine." Ginny's hand shook nervously but Bellatrix guided her to the spot she wanted. Ginny watched as her fingers were inserted into the folds of Bellatrix's vagina. "Back and forth..." Ginny did so and Bellatrix squirmed and moaned. Ginny thought of the tightness she felt as compared to a Chinese finger trap only she was able to free herself. She repeated this action until finally the woman came. Bellatrix squeezed her breasts, sweat pouring down her forehead and chest. It was the best lay she had in a while.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes, whoa," Bellatrix laughed.

"So...you'll do that to me, right?" She said shyly.

Bellatrix lied closer to her, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Ginny thought about this, "But would would the neighbors think?"

"I don't give a damn what those bastards think!" They both laughed. Ginny could hardly wait to see what it could be like. She was seeing Bellatrix in a new and exciting way. Maybe there was more to her than she once thought.

 **More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this will be the final chapter, decided to have it a little more contained. I'm working on some other stuff. I'll be remaking one of my stories Barbaric (a Twilight and Conan crossover Bella/Marique. I'm trying to put out a few more older/younger stories. You can also check out my It inspired story The Shape and Zombieland story i recently finished 'Give You Hell'. Will keep posted.**

This was insane. A secret girlfriend. Now she was feeling a little over her head but it was fun doing what was asked of her. There was something wrong with Bellatrix. Maybe there was something wrong with Ginny too because she really loved seeing the older woman get off. She was nervous about her returning the favor but hoped to have it happen soon. She had this big smile on her face when she walked to Hermione's house to finish their assignment.

"You're in an awfully good mood."

"I'm not telling you a thing." Ginny's smirk was too much.

Hermione hit her with her pillow. "Come on!"

"Hey!"

"Pleeeaaasseee? It's not like I'll tell anyone."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "It's...I can't go into details."

"Do I know her? Is she a family friend?" Hermione continued even as Ginny shook her head about. "You French kissed right?" Ginny turned away, her cheeks blushing. "Did you eat her out?"

Ginny tried not to laugh. "Come on, help me out here! Did she fist you?"

Ginny turned to her with an awkward look; she knew of that verb and what it entailed but couldn't imagine such an act performed on her, "Bellatrix would never do that!"

Hermione was so horrified from hearing that name she lost all motor function. "Bellatrix? Bellatrix!? You fucked Bellatrix!?" Ginny watched on blankly as her friend went into a tirade. "You don't have sex with your stepmother! You just don't!"

Ginny stressed that Hermione's mother was home and would no doubt hear her daughter making a rucous about her redheaded friend's sex life. Ginny clenched her teeth and hissed her to stop.

"What were you thinking?"

Ginny sighed, "We both wanted to see what it would be like kissing someone of a different age. It was...nice...but then she came onto me. She is a beautiful woman I find. We're sort of just trying it out, see where it goes."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You've taken things too far!"

"We didn't even really do anything that bad. I fingered her and..."

Hermione raised a hand in protest, "Spare me the details, Ginny!"

"It's not like we're related. I'm just glad not seeing her gloomy and depressed all day. She has her heart set on getting those rings."

Hermione frowned and shook her head, "That's not going to happen."

Ginny groaned, "I can't believe you. You bug me about hopping on the bandwagon and now this is too much for you?"

"This just seems..."

"What? Disgusting, is that what you want to say?"

Hermione smirked, "Well...I don't know how to put it in words...but if it's you and Bellatrix I guess it would be kind of hot."

"But we don't have a chance at getting the rings?"

"Hmm," Hermione thought aloud, "You know what would work? A sex tape."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "No. Bloody. Way."

"Come on!" Hermione urged, "It's easy!"

Ginny never gave public nudity a thought, or uploading a scandalous video for the whole world to see. She was nervous about having sex with her in private. They continued on with their English assignment without talking about the subject any further.

* * *

Bellatrix indeed was in a higher mood. She dressed a little better and started using makeup again. Ginny came home for dinner. Beatrix greeted her with a kiss at the door. Hello, love."

They ate in silence for several minutes, Ginny wanted to bring up the promise rings but felt so awkward. Bellatrix began talking about things she had seen downtown that had changed since her last travel and people she had not seen.

"How was your time with Hermione?"

Ginny wanted so badly to tell her, "We, uh, finished. Should be fine..."

"Well that's good," she smiled.

Ginny tried to drop it and concentrate on eating but she decided to get it off her chest already. "Hermione...she said if you want to get the... rings you...have to make a sex tape...," she gulped, "Isn't that funny?"

Bellatrix looked at her while chewing into some lettuce, Ginny couldn't begin to imagine what she could be thinking. "My that would be something."

"...A bit ridiculous though, right?" Ginny laughed hesitantly.

Bellatrix almost looked offended, "I don't see why. I think that could be a beautiful thing."

"But for the whole world to see?"

"You love me don't you?" She looked at her with those big dark eyes.

"Yes, of course," Ginny defended.

"You're still my girlfriend, right?"

"I'm your secret girlfriend."

Bellatrix frowned, her forehead creased, "Yes. You're right." She got up and cleared the table.

"I mean...I still want to have sex with you but I don't think I could do it for strangers."

Bellatrix stood her up and hugged her, "We wouldn't be doing it for strangers. We'd be doing it for each other," she ran her fingers through her silk smooth hair and pressed he face into her bosom, "It's like acting. You pretend the camera isn't there."

"I guess you're right," Ginny smiled happily.

"Of course," Bellatrix lifted Ginny's chin, "I know best don't I?"

They dug out the old home movie camera they uses for vacations and dressed seperatly. Ginny wasn't sure what to wear other than what she'd normally wear to the beach. Bellatrix found something fun to wear and knew it would get Ginny in the mood too.

Ginny entered Bellatrix's bedroom wearing a blue two piece. Beatrix was wearing sexy red lingerie. Ginny's eyes popped at the sight of her. "That's what I like to see," she grinned at the redhead. "Now let's introduce ourselves for the camera."

"What?" Ginny had not agreed to this.

"Well how are they going to know who we are?"

"But it's a sex tape! It's supposed to be...well...I don't know but I'm pretty sure you don't introduce yourself at the beginning of one!"

After arguing with her for ten minutes they finally settled on sitting on the bed in front of the camera and introducing themselves. "Hello, my name is Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Hi I'm Ginny...," she waved awkwardly at the camera. "Can we go again?"

"Ginny, I might not know sex tapes but I don't think they require second takes." Ginny covered her face in irritable rage. "There. There, dear. I'll put you at ease..." She kissed her passionately for the camera. Ginny warmed up quickly to continuing. She bit and sucked on Bellatrix's bottom lip. "Ah...frisky are we?" She pulled Ginny's bra off. Ginny removed Bellatrix's bra with her teeth.

"I wish I had your breasts!" Ginny weighed them in the palms of her hands.

"You do, dear," Bellatrix chuckled, "They belong to you now." Ginny sucked on the nipples tenderly, swooning her but then bit the nipples making her yelp and laugh. She kissed Ginny all over, removing her bottoms and massaging her clit. She was going to have to go down on her first though, it was only fair. Bellatrix sat up against the headboard and spread her legs. Ginny wasn't sure what to do but with a little push, Bellatrix had her licking her like a cat locks milk from a saucer.

"That's it...," Bellatrix squeezed onto her breasts as Ginny pleasured her. "Fuck that is so good! Keep doing that! Yes!" Ginny kissed her inner thighs, their passion was ignited now, there was no going back. Ginny lied down on her back and awaited for Bellatrix to luck her but instead she got on top of her and started humping. Ginny liked it, it did help get her a little wet, them rubbing together. She might have clawed at her back a bit. Bellatrix's large breasts bouncing in her face. Now it was time. Ginny closed her eyes as she was kisses down her stomach and to her slit. Bellatrix licked her wetness and played with her clit.

"OH! AAGHH!"

"That's it!" Bellatrix fingered and licked her like a pro.

"FUUUUU..." Ginny came, it was the most explosive thing she could've hoped for but even before catching her breath, Bellatrix climbed on top of her, her ass in her face.

"I want you to play with my ass, sweetheart!" Ginny smiled at the size of big buns in her face; it was just like Hermione said, she needed to find a nice thick Milf ass. She spanked her joyfully while Bellatrix continued licking her; she wanted those rings at all costs. Ginny teased her by kissing her behind, Bellatrix shuddered. "Lick it!" Ginny did so, feeling so naughty. "Oh, Ginny...you little bitch..." Ginny pushed her face into it. Both moaning loudly into each other for one final spectacle for the camera. Bellatrix roles off of Ginny and Ginny crawled over to her. Panting heavily they both were satisfied as they rested.

* * *

6 months later...

Their sex tape a success, the women were visited by people that worked for the site. They interviewed the couple, getting all of the juicy details.

"Should we go into how we met?" Bellatrix asked Ginny sitting in her lap. Ginny laughed in response.

"I guess you could say we've known each other for a long time," Ginny snickered.

The camera zoomed in on them as they shared a kiss. In a cut they showed their rings.

"Going on six months strong now."

"I don't think there's anything that will tire me of you," Ginny looked at her lovingly before checking her watch, "Oh, I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short if we're going to make that double date with Hermione."

"Right, darling," she grabbed her purse. The camera followed them to the door.

"Maybe we'll really get to know Hermione and Sarah," Ginny winked at the camera.

Bellatrix patted her on the top of her head, "Little devil aren't you?"

"I have to get it from somewhere." They both kissed and the camera faded to black.

"What did you think?" Alice asked her friend Jessica.

"I don't know it seems kind of weird..."

"What are you two doing over there?"

Alice shut her laptop. Both looked so guilty, their buxom teacher knew from those stunned looks.

"Am I going to have to seperate you two?"

"No, Ma'am!" They said in unison. The class laughed.

"Alright. Just keep it down." The older woman smiled, logging out of a site she was on. She caught one final glimpse of two women, one looked like a poor teenager and the other a sexy college girl ready to get undressed.

 **Thanks for reading! Come back soon!**


End file.
